heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Personality Adam is cheerful, charismatic, hyperactive and enthusiastic, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. His polymathism is accompanied by an inflated ego and sharp tongue: he likes to praise himself for his works, and often mocks others for their comparatively lower intelligence. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam's selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. He is willing to place his friends in danger if it meant appeasing his curiosity, often leaving them out of the details in his plans, or using them to distract attention away from himself. However, if he believed the situation is too dangerous for them, he would send his friends to safety while staring down the threat alone. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends were threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he would not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend was to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Powers |-|Current Powers= *'Identity Creation:' Whenever he travels to another universe, he takes on a new identity, becoming a new person with new memories and discarding his former identity, but retains his former memories. His new identity automatically rearrange the records, implant new memories in other people, making them part of his life either as family or friends. His new identity also sometimes changes his own age from that of a young man to that of a young boy. He has took on the age appearance of 10 to 25 years old. *'Omnilingualism:' Adam has the ability to speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages he has never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words and backwards speech. He can even communicate with animals and read body language. *'Power Granting:' Adam is granted various different powers after travelling to another universe, which are the following: :*'Augment Physiology (Star Trek only):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, enhanced agility, enhanced durability, accelerated healing factor, illness resistance, enhanced senses, lung adaptation, longevity, Vulcan nerve pinch resistance and telepathic resistance. :*'Time Lord Physiology (Doctor Who only):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, regeneration, regeneration energy, retro-regeneration, poison and toxic resistance, enhanced senses, respiratory bypass, longevity, telepathy, hypnosis and telepathic resistance. :*'Hydrokinesis (X-Men only):' Adam can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. He can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. He can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. He can also turn himself into water. :*'Technopathy (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. only):' Adam can control technology with his mind, able to access the technology of broken items as well as working items. He can also activate or deactivate technology. :*'Kryptonian Physiology (DC Extended Universe only):' Adam has the powers of solar energy absorption, super strength, super agility, super speed, invulnerability, accelerated healing factor, longevity, super breath, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, x-ray vision, heat vision, super hearing and flight. :*'Force Powers (Star Wars only):' Adam has the powers of telekinesis, mind probe, mind trick, psychometry, taming beasts, force vision, force deflection, force jump, force speed and force lightning. :*'Decade Powers (Kamen Rider only):' Adam has the powers of interdimensional travel, age negation, dream walking, telepathy, memory manipulation, mediumship, phantom-mana channeling, fruit transmutation, Heavy Acceleration immunity, Mirror World travel, Clock Up vision, Ongekibou empowerment and fullbottle augmentation. :*'Magic (Buffy only):' Adam has the powers of spell casting, hexing, telekinesis, sleep sedation, force field generation, photokinesis, exorcism, necromancy, summoning, banishing, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, energy projection, astral projection, glamoring, binding and scrying. :*'Magic (Supernatural only):' Adam has the powers of spell casting, hexing, telekinesis, sleep sedation, photokinesis, exorcism, necromancy, summoning, banishing, pyrokinesis, thermokinesis, electrokinesis, astral projection, illusion, binding, tracking, trapping and angel warding. *'Speed Force Connection/Metahuman Physiology (Arrowverse only):' Adam has the powers of accelerated healing factor, bodily vibration, intangibility, invisibility, seismokinesis, electrokinesis, Speed Force sharing, superhuman agility, superhuman durability, superhuman mental process, superhuman perceptions, superhuman reflexes, superhuman speed, superhuman momentum, aerokinesis, interdimensional travel, speed mirages, time travel, time remnant construct, temporal awareness, time speed manipulation, superhuman stamina an superhuman strength. *'Enhanced Physiology (Gotham only):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, enhanced agility, enhanced durability, accelerated healing factor and pain immunity. *'Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul Physiology (Tokyo Ghoul only):' After inheriting Rize Kamishiro's kakuhou, Adam has displayed a unique healing factor, as well as a rinkaku kagune, rinkaku kakuja, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman endurance and kagune manipulation. Due to the hybrid vigor, Adam's abilities are said to be more potent than those of a natural-born ghoul. *'Original Bugster Virus (Kamen Rider only):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, natural game disease immunity, gashat creation, virus neutralization, teleportation, data mimicry and pause immunity. *'Death's Ring (Supernatural only):' Adam has the powers of nigh-omniscience, tactile necrokinesis, invisibility, intangibility, soul control, chronokinesis, teleportation, localization and resurrection. |-|Former Powers= *'Power Granting:' Adam was granted various different powers after travelling to another universe, which were the following: :*'Enhanced Original Vampire Physiology (Vampire Diaries only):' Adam had the powers of super strength, super speed, super agility, super senses, accelerated healing factor, super durability, advanced immunity, emotional control, enhanced emotions, advanced mind compulsion, telepathy, dream manipulation, illusions and psychic pain infliction. :*'Synthetic Physiology (Alien only):' Adam had powers of superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman reflexes, superhuman dexterity, elasticity, regeneration, pain immunity, lung adaption and Xenomorph aggression immunity. :*'Shinigami Eyes (Death Note only):' Adam could see both the names and lifespans of humans floating above their heads. :*'Magic (Harry Potter only):' Adam had the powers of wandless magic, nonverbal magic, powering-up magic, charm casting, jinxing, cursing, counter-jinxing, counter-cursing, counter-enchanting, telekinesis, occlumency, legilimency, memory erasing, divination, animal communication, healing, transfiguration, human transfiguration, untransfiguration, disarming, levitation, wand-lighting, wand-extinguishing, unlocking, anti-unlocking, vanishing, exploding, blasting, patronus, protective enchanting, magic resistance, stunning, full body-binding, pain infliction and apparition. :*'Magic (Charmed only):' Adam had the powers of spell casting, scrying, telekinesis, telematerialization, sensing, empathy, mediumship, omnilingualism, super strength, orbing, remote orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, photokinesis, thermokinesis, hovering, premonition, glamouring, mind manipulation, dream leaping, astral projection, electrokinesis, force fields, invisibility, energy waves, power granting/stripping, regeneration, high resistance, immunity, molecular dispersion, portal creation, reconstitution and immortality. *'Metahuman Physiology (Smallville only):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced agility, intangibility, invisibility, telepathy, telepathic immunity, dream walking, possession and flight. *'Demon Physiology (Black Butler only):' Adam had the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced endurance, enhanced senses, soul sensing, transformation, manifestation, levitation and immortality. *'Vigors (BioShock Infinite only):' Adam had Bucking Bronco, Charge, Devil's Kiss, Murder of Crows, Possession, Return to Sender, Shock Jockey, Undertow and Ironsides. *'Plasmids (BioShock only):' Adam had Telekinesis, Bucking Bronco, Devil's Kiss, Insect Swarm, Possession, Shock Jockey, Old Man Winters, Peeping Tom, Aero Dash, Gravity Well and Little Sister Antidote. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective/Leader:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. He is also an effective leader, both as a businessman and a Earl, and is able to motivate and inspire others. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. *'Master Gamer:' Adam is a masterful gamer. He has extensive knowledge of games in many genres and can adapt easily when playing a new game. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration, as shown when he effectively, in separate occasions, outmaneuvered both Genm and Sniper who are both at their Level 3 forms while Adam is only on Level 2. Furthermore, his gaming skills are frightening, as evidenced despite being only at Level 3 he managed to overpower a Bugster who is a Level 30, stating that one of gaming's thrills is figuring out how to defeat stronger opponents. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor at Seito University Hospital for six years. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert Engineer:' Adam is a skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He has also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Musical Talent:' Adam is very talented in playing the piano and violin. *'Herbology:' Adam has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion Making:' Adam is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Disguise:' Adam has and can assume many aliases and has, as he describes, "many different faces" such as the one he used to spy on others. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Interrogation:' Adam's opponents often fear him due to the (arguably true) rumors of his insanity and ruthless tactics. *'Intimidation:' Adam has on many occasions frightened criminals into giving him information he wants and sometimes resorts to threatening a killer with a knife. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He is quite resistant to pain and drugging, allowing him to continue fighting or even survive near-death situations. His tolerance for pain is almost inhuman as he was able to take a knife piercing through his arm while barely flinching. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Expert Hunter:' Adam possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; he is an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, vampires and leviathans. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. *'Master Swordsmanship/Lightsaber:' Using his quinque, Adam has been described to have movements as swift as water, being able slice through a ghoul's kagune and also use it efficiently with his own kagune. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Magic Knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Weaknesses |-|Current Weaknesses= *'Desperate Curiosity:' Adam can be easily attracted to anything that is mysterious and interesting and tends to do a total discovery for it. This will continue until either he reaches a conclusion or someone forcibly stops him during progress. *'Merciful/Compassionate Nature:' Adam has a merciful and compassionate nature, frequently apologize to those in pain or distress. He consistently extended an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a close friend or a fellow vigilante. *'Triggered/Aborted Regeneration (Doctor Who only):' Various events can trigger his regenerations – radiation, falling from great heights, old age and botched exploratory heart surgery. It can be assumed that when he reaches his final life, any of these examples and others would be able to kill him for good. Regeneration is an unpredictable process that could fail, and often can be upsetting physiologically, as well as stopping his regeneration midway through killing him. *'Overwhelming (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. only):' Adam can have the potential to be overwhelmed by incoming electronic signals and incapacitated by an E-mail bomb to a specific signal he is reading forcing him to absorb a tremendous amount of data all at once. *'Cold Temperatures (Arrowverse only):' Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, he is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, his speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. However, since learning to regulate his body temperature with a build up of energy, he has a much higher resilience to cold. *'Hyper-Metabolism (Arrowverse only):' While moving at accelerated speeds, he burns calories much faster than a normal person. While breaking down food far more efficiently, it requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out from low blood glucose. Also, he is unaffected by sedatives as he burns through them too quickly to have any affect. He also cannot experience a buzz as even 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated him for a few seconds. After naturally increasing his connection to the Speed Force, his performance noticeably increased, requiring much less nourishment in-between his meta exploits. *'Kinetic Energy Absorption (Arrowverse only):' Because his abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Power-Dampening Tech (Arrowverse only):' If Adam is wearing power-dampening cuffs, he can't use his powers. *'Time Alterations (Arrowverse only):' While his speed can break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, such reckless actions can alert the Time Wraiths. *'Kryptonite (DC Extended Universe only):' Kryptonite is a radioactive mineral that can bypass his Kryptonian's invulnerability and has crippling, painful and even lethal effects to them as normal radiation has on humans, albeit that it only affects him that is in its immediate presence; otherwise, he can recover from it with only slightly lingering effects. Kryptonite degrades his cells, causing them to degenerate and decay upon contact with the deadly mineral. Symptoms of him being in the presence of Kryptonite, as well as its light or radiation, are somewhat fever-like, namely but not possibly limited to: nausea, weakness, dizziness, vertigo, fatigue, great amounts of pain, and loss or near-loss of consciousness. It is enough to weaken and even remove their powers, leaving them as weak as a human, if not weaker. Physical damage caused by Kryptonite remains long after exposure to it. Direct exposure to sunlight can immediately allow any lasting effects of Kryptonite to be undone. *'Binding (Supernatural only):' Adam can effectively be bound by Lucifer or other beings. *'Death's Scythe (Supernatural only):' It can kill anything including him. |-|Former Weaknesses= *'Overextending:' Controlling and manipulating heavy objects or great bodies of water with his mind over an excessive period of time is exhausting. This weaknesses was eventually overcome. *'Broken Neck (Vampire Diaries only):' Breaking his neck would not kill him, but it would render him unconscious for several minutes. *'The Cure (Vampire Diaries only):' If he takes the cure, he would revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents him from being immortal again, causing his body to reject vampire blood. *'Desiccation (Vampire Diaries only):' Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause him to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of his strength and any ability to move. He would appear as a corpse and could only start functioning again once he feed on blood. This process could be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. *'The First Stake (Vampire Diaries only):' The only weapon on earth that could permanently kill him, it comes from an ancient Donkey's leg bone that existed during the time he became a vampire and was used as the source of his immortality. *'Corrosive (Alien only):' Adam could be damaged by corrosive atmospheres and acidic blood of Xenomorphs would melt him, but could be countered by his regeneration unit as long as it hadn't by damaged first. *'Lack of Salt (BioShock Infinite only):' If Adam run out of salt he wouldn't be able to use his vigor's powers. *'Lack of EVE (BioShock only):' If Adam run out of EVE he wouldn't be able to use his plasmid's powers. Equipment |-|Current Equipment= *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Holo-Diary:' Adam keep a holo-diary to download his adventures through time, space and the omniverse. *'Currency:' Adam has Federation Credits, Beryllium, Klingon Darseks, Ferengi Latinum, Bajoran Litas, Mari Renns, UK Pounds, US Dollars, Euros, Pestas, French Francs, Doubloons, Sesterces, Gold, Credits, Grotzits, Opeks, Sentient money, Units, DollarPounds, Schmeckles, Smidgen, Galactric Credits, Peggats and Japanese Yen. *'Starfleet Duty Uniforms:' Adam has a command duty uniform (2256; Captain's variant), Imperial captain uniform (2256), command duty uniform (2364-2366; Type A), command duty uniform (2366-2370; Type B), command duty uniform (2368; Captain's variant), command duty uniform (2370-2373), command duty uniform (2373-2380) and command duty uniform (2373; Captain's variant). *'Starfleet Gears:' Adam has a tactical gear (2240s), Imperial tactical gear (2256), excursion gear (2240s), a thruster suit (2240s), covert ops attire (2369), an excursion uniform (2373), flight suit (2377) and desert command robes (2375). *'Starfleet Equipment:' Adam has a communicator, a combadge, a tricorder, a Federation PADD, a flashlight, a SIMs beacon, a holo-tool, a bio-dampener, a medkit, a survival kit, a type 2 phaser, a type 3 phaser and a compression phaser rifle. *''Star Trek'' Weapons: Adam has a Klingon disruptor, a Romulan disruptor, a sonic disruptor, a Bajoran phaser, a Bajoran phaser rifle, a Cardassian disruptor rifle and a Kellerun assault rifle. *''Doctor Who'' Equipment: Adam has a sonic screwdriver, a laser spanner, psychic paper, a TARDIS key, a vortex manipulator, a invisibility watch, a galactic passport, a bio-dampener, a dinosaur stun gun, a water pistol, an atmospheric density jacket and a cyber-suit. *''Red Dwarf'' Equipment: Adam has a bazookoid, a canary prison gun, a molecular destabilizer, the Time Wand and the Matter Paddle. *''Rick and Morty'' Equipment: Adam has a portal gun, a laser gun, a Plumbus, interdimensional goggles and a time stabilizing collar. *'X-Uniforms:' Adam worn a yellow and blue/black flight suit (1962; original), a black leather suit (2000-2006; original), a black armor suit (2023; original), a brown and black armor-plated flight suit (1983; revised), a black and dark navy armor-plated suit (1983; revised) and a yellow and dark navy armor suit (2016; revised). *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment:' Adam has a I.C.E.R. pistol, a Night-Night pistol, a taser rod, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID card, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard, backscatter glasses, a photostatic veil and a bulletproof vest. *'Impulse Suit:' Adam worn a red and yellow suit that has the functions of aerodynamics, communications link, defibrillator, identity concealment, intense temperature and abrasion resistance, HD mini-camera, sensor system, therma-threading, heads-up display (HUD), self-repair armor, Nano-liquid circuitry and full-spectrum scanning. *'Superboy Suit:' Adam worn a black spandex suit with red piping. *'Hunter Equipment:' Adam has ID cards, a police scanner, an EMF meter, a computer, Holy water, salt, Goofer dust, iron, silver, gold, Hellhound glasses, supernatural handcuffs, knives, Enochian brass knuckles, an archangel blade, wooden stakes, a hand-held flamethrower, Holy oil, dead man's blood, lamb blood, borax and a Men of Letters key. *'Power Suit:' Adam worn a powerful armoured exoskeleton that is linked with his central nervous system in order for it to be controlled neurally. It is also designed to increase his natural strength, allowing him to perform super-human feats. It is also designed with a helmet that retracts at his will, enable him to effortlessly leap high into the air, smash through robots with a single blow and tear a human being in half. The suit also provides a high degree of protection against gunfire, explosives and radiation at any level. *''Wolfenstein'' Equipment: Adam has a Schutzstaffel commandant uniform, a handgun (1960), a Schockhammer X, an automatic shotgun, a Sturmgewehr, an assault rifle (1960), a MP61 machine gun, a Kamfpistole, a Dieselkraftwerk, a LaserKraftWerk, a laser cutter, knives, handgranates, Tesla grenades and hand grenades. *'Planetary Union Equipment:' Adam has a Planetary Union engineering uniform, Planetary Union communicator and energy-directed pistol. *'Police Equipment:' Adam has a police badge, a Desert Eagle Mark XIX pistol, a Jericho 941 pistol, a SIG-Sauer P226 pistol, a SIG-Sauer P226R pistol, a Colt 1851 Navy pistol with ivory grips, a Beretta 92FS pistol, a Beretta 92FS Inox pistol, a Remington 870P shotgun, a Mossberg 500 Cruiser shotgun, a Remington 870 shotgun, a Winchester Model 1200 shotgun, a Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW submachine gun and a bulletproof vest. *''Star Wars'' Equipment: Adam has a stormtrooper armor, a Imperial military uniform, Jedi robes, a yellow lightsaber, a darksaber, a Power 5 blaster and a E-11 blaster rifle. *'Men in Black Equipment:' Adam has a Men in Black suit, a De-Atomizer pistol, De-Atomizer shotgun and a Neuralyzer. *'Quantic Dream Equipment:' Adam has a police badge, a DPA ID card, a Taurus PT92 pistol, CIA artic gear and Japanese military artic gear. *'BSAA Equipment:' Adam has a BSAA SOA uniform, a flashlight, med injectors, strong med injectors, first aid meds, strong first aid meds, steroids, stabilizers, health tablets, first aid sprays, green herbs, blue herbs, red herbs, yellow herbs, tourniquet, disinfectants, a Genesis, a radio, a gas mask, a combat knife, a crowbar, an Albert-01 pistol, a 44 Magnum pistol, a Triple Shot pistol, a Magnum L. Hawk pistol, a Desert Eagle pistol, a Thor's Hammer shotgun, an assault shotgun, a triple-barreled shotgun, a Ithaca M37 shotgun, a M3 shotgun, a SIG 556 assault rifle, a AK-74 assault rifle, a G36 assault rifle, a P19 machine gun, a MP-AF machine gun, a VZ61 submachine gun, flash grenades, hand grenades, incendiary grenades, neuro-stun grenades, shock grenades, pulse grenades, B.O.W. decoy grenades, smokescreen bottles, exploding bottles, firebomb bottles, decoy bottles and a bulletproof vest. *''Kamen Rider'' Equipment: Adam has a Decadriver, Rider Cards, Fullbottles, Genesis Phone, a Ride Booker, Rider Weapons, Genesis Defender, Final Form Rides, a K-Touch, Machine Decader, Machine Genesis and DecaLiner. *'USS ''Genesis:' Adam owned a starship that has deflector shields, ablative generators, ablative hull armor, camouflage field, multi-adaptive shielding, regenerative shielding, energy dissipator, phasers, locator beam, tractor beam, photon torpedoes, plasma torpedoes, pulse wave torpedoes, stratospheric torpedoes, quantum torpedoes, chroniton torpedoes, transphasic torpedoes, temporal grace, transwarp drive, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. The ship also has various compartments, which are: :*The USS ''Genesis has three decks and two sub-decks. *'TARDIS:' Adam owned a Type 44 TARDIS. It has a functional chameleon circuit, directional unit and charged vacuum resonator. The exterior of his TARDIS resembled a red telephone box. His TARDIS has a varied interior. Some interiors were futurist, but a few others were simply white like the interior of First Doctor's TARDIS. The TARDIS has a library, a wardrobe, 5 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms upstairs and downstairs, a cloister bell/room, a zero room, a laboratory and a sick bay. There is a game room with a snooker table in it, a small hologram suite and cinema room, which also including a large storage room at the back filled with various film reels from throughout history. It has a workroom, or "sonic" room as he puts it, is where he made his sonic screwdrivers. He mentioned having a room that contain dangerous artifacts, when handing over a Berserker pendant to UNIT. The TARDIS can reunite with him if they are separated and is capable of extensive self-repair, like the Doctor's TARDIS. The TARDIS contained a lift leading to at least three floors, capable of going up and down like any lift, but can also go in other directions (left, right, back and forward). |-|Former Equipment= *'Currency:' Adam had Blemflarcks, Pandora Dollars, Eridium, Moonstones, UK Galleons (wizard), US Dragots (wizard), Nigerian Naira, Tayden, Credit Cubes, Silver Eagles and Rapture Dollars. *'Contract Seal:' Adam had a contract seal placed on the back of his left eye and Thomas Benson's was on his right hand. Thomas could track him anywhere in the world, due to the fact their were linked by the seal. *'Rings:' Adam had two rings: one, which he worn on his left thumb, was an ornate silver piece that holds an oval-cut deep green emerald. The other was a gold signet ring in the form of the Blackwood crest. He worn this on his right hand and used it to stamp the wax seal on documents. *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Equipment: Adam has a Gamer Driver, Genesis Gamer, Robot Gamer, Safari Gamer, Ninja Gamer, God Maximum Gamer, Game Scope, Gashacon Defender, Gekitotsu Smasher and Ninjatou. *''Kamen Rider W'' Equipment: Adam has a Lost Driver, Joker Memory, Skull Memory, T2 Skull Memory, Water Memory, Lightning Memory, Zoo Memory, Memory Gadgets, Maximum Slot, Skull Magnum and SkullBoilder. *''Tales from the Borderlands'' Equipment: Adam had an Omega shield, an Aries pistol, a Carnage shotgun and MIRV grenades. *''Borderlands 2'' Equipment: Adam had a Shield, a Spike Shield, a 1340 Shield, a Aequitas Shield, a Deadly Bloom shield, a Love Thumper shield, an Order shield, a Captain Blade's Manly Man Shield, a Flame of the Firehawk shield, a Basic Repeater pistol, a Fibber pistol, a Grog Nozzle pistol, a Law pistol, a Little Evie pistol, a Pocket Rocket pistol, a Teapot pistol, a Dart pistol, a Development shotgun, a Heart Breaker shotgun, a Jolly Roger shotgun, a Landscaper shotgun, a Octo shotgun, a Orphan Maker shotgun, a RokSalt shotgun, a Tidal Wave shotgun, a Triquetra shotgun, a SWORDSPLOSION!!! shotgun, a Boom Puppy assault rifle, a Evil Smasher assault rifle, a Kitten assault rifle, a Rapier assault rifle, a Scorpio assault rifle, a Stomper assault rifle, a Bane submachine gun, a Chulainn machine gun, a Crit submachine gun, a Lascaux submachine gun, a Orc submachine gun, a Sand Hawk submachine gun, a Creamer rocket launcher, a Roaster rocket launcher, Area of Effect grenades, Transfusion grenades and MIRV grenades. *''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel'' Equipment: Adam had a Invigoration Oz kit, a Springs' Oz kit, a Systems Purge Oz kit, a Support Relay Oz kit, a 3DD1.E Oz kit, an Oxidizer Oz kit, a Moonlight Saga Oz kit, an Asteroid Belt shield, a Deadly Bloom shield, a Haymaker shield, a Rapid Release shield, a Shield of Ages, a Slammer shield, a Sunshine shield, an Avalanche shield, a Black Hole shield, a Prismatic Bulwark shield, a Cyber Eagle pistol, a Fibber pistol, a Globber pistol, a Gwen's Other Head pistol, a T4s-R pistol, a Zim pistol, a Boganella shotgun, a Company Man shotgun, a Moonface shotgun, a Octo shotgun, a Party Line shotgun, a Torguemada shotgun, a Wombat shotgun, a Cry Baby assault rifle, a Ice Scream assault rifle, a Wallop assault rifle, a Fusillade assault rifle, a KarBoom assault rifle, a Boxxy Gunn submachine gun, a Fridgia submachine gun, a Frostfire submachine gun, a Meat Grinder submachine gun, a Fatale submachine gun, a Torrent submachine gun, a HellFire submachine gun, a Bright Spadroon laser gun, a E-GUN laser gun, a Firestarta laser gun, a Freezeasy laser gun, a Mining Laser gun, a Vandergraffen laser gun, a Vibra-Pulse laser gun, a Zappinator laser gun, a Excalibastard laser gun, The ZX-1 laser gun, a Volt Thrower rocket launcher, a Berrigan rocket launcher, a Cryophobia rocket launcher, Singularity grenades, Area of Effect grenades, Transfusion grenades and MIRV grenades. *''Alien'' Equipment: Adam had a laser pistol, a Okee-Doke Corral Cowboy pistol, a M41A pulse rifle with a M240 incinerator unit and a Draco Double Burner. *''Harry Potter'' Equipment: Adam had a watch, a schoolbag, a pine wand with a phoenix feather core, the Elder Wand, a Hogwarts Slytherin uniform, a Slytherin scarf, a winter cloak, protective gloves, the Cloak of Invisibility, dress robes, an overcoat with a undetectable extension charm on the pockets and protection against most dark magic, a time turner, a Prefect badge and a Head Boy badge. *''The Evil Within'' Equipment: Adam had a flashlight, medical syringes, green gels, red gels, a combat knife, a M1911A1 Colt pistol, a double-barreled shotgun, an assault rifle, bottles and grenades. *''Ben 10'' Equipment: Adam had a Plumber suit (green variant), Omnitrix (original), Ultimatrix, Omnitrix, Ascalon, a Tenn-Speed and a Time Cycle. *'Columbia Equipment:' Adam had salt flasks, lockpicks, a Paddywhacker pistol, a China Boom shotgun, a Heater shotgun, a Triple R machine gun and a Reapter machine gun. *'Rapture Equipment:' Adam had bandages, EVE flasks, EVE hypos, an automatic hack tool, a genetic key, a wrench, a Paddywhacker pistol, a double-barreled shotgun and a Tommy machine gun. *'US Army Equipment:' Adam had a US army uniform, a Colt M1911A1 pistol, a handgun (1946), a Schockhammer, a double-barreled shotgun, assault rifle (1946), a submachine gun and Mdl. 24 grenades. *''Life is Strange'' Equipment: Adam had a computer, a journal and Warren's flash drive. *''Silent Hill'' Equipment: Adam had a SHPD uniform, a police badge, a FBI badge, a flashlight, a radio, maps, health drinks, Ampoule, serums, holy candles, saint medallions, a crowbar, a combat knife, a fire axe, a Great Knife, a Beretta 92FS centurion pistol, a Remington M870 shotgun and a submachine gun. *''Resident Evil'' Equipment: Adam had a flashlight, first aid sprays, green herbs, blue herbs, red herbs, yellow herbs, a gas mask, a combat knife, a crowbar, a Punisher pistol, a Desert Eagle pistol, a Striker shotgun, a Remington M870 shotgun, a Chicago Typewriter machine gun, a MP5 submachine gun, flash grenades, hand grenades, incendiary grenades and a bulletproof vest. *'RCPD Equipment:' Adam had a RCPD uniform, a RCPD SWAT uniform, a police badge, a flashlight, a radio, first aid sprays, green herbs, blue herbs, red herbs, a combat knife, a crowbar, a Beretta 92FS pistol, a Desert Eagle pistol, a Remington M870 shotgun, a MP5 submachine gun, a grenade launcher, flash grenades, hand grenades, Molotov cocktails and a bulletproof vest. *'Ghost Suit:' Adam worn a white suit that has the functions of aerodynamics, communications link, defibrillator, identity concealment, intense temperature and abrasion resistance, HD mini-camera, sensor system, therma-threading, voice alterer, heads-up display (HUD), self-repair armor, Nano-liquid circuitry and full-spectrum scanning. *'JMC Uniforms:' Adam worn a JMC senior officer uniform, a JMC officer dark jacket, a JMC senior officer uniform (rebuilt Red Dwarf), a JMC lilac prison jumpsuit and a JMC canary uniform. *'Starfleet Dress Uniforms:' Adam had a Starfleet dress uniform (2364; Type A), Starfleet dress uniform (2365; Type B), Starfleet dress uniform (2367; Type C), Starfleet command dress uniform (2370; Type D), Starfleet command dress uniform (2374; Type A) and Starfleet dress uniform (2375; Type B). Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive